


Midna in the stables

by Heikitsune25



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Oral Sex, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25/pseuds/Heikitsune25
Summary: One of the best things about having friends that own a ranch are the horses. Or, in Midna’s case, the horses’ cocks.Tags:  Beastiality





	Midna in the stables

Midna in the stables

  
Midna walked into horse stables with lustful grin. The queen of Twilight sauntered in with her six foot one figure with a sway to her ample hips. One of the perks of knowing Linkle, besides her great tongue, are the breeding stallions. The heavy bestial musk of the stables made her shuddered in a very pleasant shiver. The horses easily sensed her presence as she swayed her hips to one of the beasts in the back. A handsome white breed who whinnied lightly in greeting as she patted his snout.

“Eh heh heh heh. You’re a sweet one aren’t you?” The queen of the twilight realm giggled as the friendly beast nuzzled her head. However, as sweet as the horse is, she looked down at her real prize.

“Ah. Is that for me?”

Large with black and pink splotches with an extremely thick musk that set her loins into a frenzy. The horse’s cock, even at half mast, is half her arm and has twice the girth. The large organ hung limply, teasing her by with its mere aura. Midna squatted down under the stallion to get a better look at the beast’s package. Licking her lips with utter hunger; as if she’s been in the desert for months.

She took the member in her hands. The heat of the flesh tickling her palm. Making her shiver with anticipation.

“Well,” she purred. “It’s rude not to eat what is given to you~”  
  
She started with a slow lick to the head of the beast, her tongue circling and slathering the tip of the cock. She gently pumped her hand up and down as she started to swallow head. Moaning at the heat in her hand and the bitter musk of horse’ member. Her nipples harden form her arousal.

As she got deeper, her other hand drifted to the stead’s hefty balls. Fondling the heavy sack with needy fingers. Her pussy dripping as the feeling of its jizz filled sack sent waves of lust though the Twilight queen.

“Mmm.” She groaned. Her mouth stretching as not even half of lovely horse dick got further into her mouth. With a satisfying ‘pop’ of her lips, Midna pulled back. Marveling at the sheen of her spit coating cock head.

“So big…” She whispered, her mind deep in a horny haze as she dived back down.

She started to suck the beast. Bobbing her head back and forth with near desperate need. Going farther then the head but still not able to get half of the monstrous dick past her mouth.

“Gluk!” She started gaging, her throat bulging, as she pushed more of the meaty dick down her windpipe. The gaged and sputtered, trying to swallow as much of the beast as she could.

“Pwah!” She popped the dick out her mouth again, yet her tongue licked the rest she can’t swallow. Lifting the heavy dick up and drooling her lips on it underside as it steeled it’s hard on.

“Ahh…” Reaching the beast sperm filled sack, Midna dug her nose in it. Powerful dominating musk making her cunt twitch with hunger. Lustfully, the lovely twili took the horses balls in her lips. Sucking and teasing the beast, humming in pleasure of animalist sweat that covered his sack.

Her hands pumped at a steadier pace as she near worshiped the horse tennis ball sized sack. Moaning at the mere taste and heated pungent aroma of bestial sweat. Caving in her cheeks, sucking hard, Midna slathered the juicy cum filled testicles frantic and needed licks. Kisses. And slutty sucking as the balls twitch and bounced with her touch.

“Fuck…” She cursed, panting heavily between feverish and deprived need. “You-ah-taste-mm-amazing…”

With a whiny and stamp of his hooves, the horse seemed to appreciate the compliment. Shuddering at the whorish woman’s menstruations of fondling his balls. Licking them with great admiration. Greedily sucking his nuts while her hand, now slick with her own spit, tended to his cock. Pumping it with lovely fever.

With a pop of her lips and greedy moan, Midna turned her attention back to the rest of the shaft. Returning to suck it but a faster speed. Although still not able to take the whole monster in her throat, Midna still nearly choked herself on the shaft. Diving her head back and forth on her hands and knees. Gobbling on the horse’s member like the greedy bitch she is. Her throat bulging as still barely half of the foot and a half horse prick fit in her needy throat.

“GULK!?” Until the beast reared up and pushed his whole length down her needy gullet in one powerful thrust. Slamming Midna on her rear, and pushing her back against the wall. Which is met with more blurry poundings as the horse started to pound Midna’s face. Forcing the little slut to take his whole cock, his ball hitting roughly her chin whenever bottomed out inside her mouth. Her throat expanded to fit the massive dong, its shape pulsating and thumping through her throat.

The pace of horse cock battering in and out of her throat is brutal and unforgiving. The wild beast overpowering her as he forced his alpha cock in her mouth. Choking his throat sleeve, making her spit and gag horrendously.

“Gluk! Gaulk!” He suffocated her with his dick. Batter ramming her mouth sore with near hateful ambition.   
Even the dirtiest of sluts would attempt to back off now. Try to push the beast off form his deadly destruction of their throat.

Yet those amber eyes rolled up in pleasure. Midna’s fingers are punishing her pussy, thrusting in and out while her thumb teased her clit. Her other hand is bracing her as she stopped sucking and let her tongue roll out form her stuffed lips to try and lick the horse’s sack whenever it smack her chin. Throughout her constant gaging, she moaned like a cock hungry slut.

Greedily groaning, begging the horse to cum. To fill her stomach with its seed. Drowning her in alabaster with its potent cum. While a good fucking with her friends is all well and good, animals and monsters just have one need. Not to please her. Not merely fuck her. To make her into their breeding bitch. Breaking her, pinning her down and fucking her like a cheap toy. Claiming and filling her holes until they burst with their seed.

Midna’s moans became hidden in her choking. The horse showing no quarter as its strong hips blurred with its thrusts. Taking most of its hung member out Midna’s tight throat, the veiny fleshy rod glinting with her spit, then slamming the rest back in. The entire cock beating in her mouth. Faster and faster, Midna felt the succulent shaft throb. Getting closer to its release until one big thrust and a near cannon blast of spunk flooded her mouth.

Continuous shots of the thick jizz fired out the tip. The beast’s sack jostled and jumped with every thick wad of cum that splashed down Midna’s throat. White fur of the beasts under belly filled her vision as she gobbled down the wads of horse spunk. But the spunk came to fast for her. Only after two deep swallows, the shots of jizz start firing out her sealed lips. Jetting out her nose since they had nowhere else to go. Shooting out with every jump of the horse’s meaty sack. Heavy gulping and spurting echoed throughout the bran.

Midna swallowed what little seed she could as the viscous discharge oozed and splashed out around her mouth. The heavy thick smell of semen made her cunt shoot its own fluids. Cumming in wide spraying fashion. Adding her own heavy lust to straw covered floor. Those closest to her know that Midna is quite the shameless horse slut. The mere waffled of a stead’s glorious seed brings her to the edge. Drenching herself, making her knees weak and her mouth drool in the need to be reamed like a breeding whore.

Slowly the beast reared back, its balls still shooting its load. It was a long drag as the dick pulled out her tight mouth. Slick spittle and cum made the veiny cock shine. Pulsating as it filled Midna’s stomach. When it finally pulled out three heavy shots of white fluid plastered Midna’s face. Covering her in alabaster as she moaned hungrily at the taste.

“Haa…you must have pent up huh?” Covered in cum, Midna groaned. Licking her stained lips as she took the stick shaft in her hands. Not surprised by the fact that it’s still rock hard. Bobbing with the urge to fuck her senseless.   
She jerked him a few times. Cleaning the shaft with a few licks and kisses before standing up. She sat herself down on a high bench that Linkle uses to clean the horses. Her long legs spread, holding her beautifully wet pink pussy open.

“Come here big guy.” She purred coaxing the horse. “Fill this horse semen toilet with your filthy cum.”

Oddly enough, the horse isn’t off put by the display. This woman has been visiting and relieving him and his brothers for months. All of them a war horses, with the only female war horse in another stable. They are in a constant state of randy arousal. Willing to fuck anything that in turn is equally willing. All the beasts in the stables know of their personal cumdump that this woman is.

So, hosting himself up and placing his front legs on one of the rafters above, he happily obliged her.

“Hyaahh! ~” By ramming himself balls deep inside her cunt, and fucking Midna stupid.

The slutty queen of twilight bellowed with orgasmic glee as the horse pounded her tight pussy. Thrusting it’s hips in a successful attempt make her body limp like a rag doll. Shaking her with overwhelming force, slamming in her womb. Her eyes rolled upwards, tongue drooling and slutty flapping along with powerful fucking. Loud slapping sounds of his meaty balls meeting her even tighter anus bounced off the walls along with whorish moans.

Times like this Midna is truly gald for her twili blood. The monstrous horse cock made her normally flat stomach bulge as he demolished her twat. The shape of his shaft formed in her gut, barely even moving as he rutted inside her. It is because of her blood she can take so much dick. Link himself, while not the horse full two foot length, is still a full ten inches and incredibly thick; and even thicker as a wolf. It’s one of the reasons why, out all the women he lays with, she is the one he comes back to the most. Being the second woman he knows that take his full length and he go buck wild with.

“Fuck yes! Pound that slutty pussy!” And with her being a bit of a size queen, it just makes her love her body even more. “Wreck my filthy cunt!”

The horse slut wailed. Her needy twat hugging the stallion’s prick with a devilish grip. With his garth, she took him fully and without complaint. Her clit twitching as she hit a min orgasm. Rocking her hips in time with horse own. The beast himself enjoyed his own breeding slut. Lashing his hips with back breaking force. Bucking them feverishly, fucking Midna in pure dominance. Showing her that this is where she belongs. On her back, screaming like whore, and begging for his cock.

“Fill me up!” Midna, drunk on pleasure, beseeched the beast. “Fill my naughty pussy with your spunk!!”

Her cunt grew tighter as she came again. Groaning and squirting magnificently, making it harder for him to pull out as he soon started to reach his peak. He pulled most of his cock and slammed back in. Twice in succession until the third time where he fired his seconded load of cum.

“Nyhaa!!” Hips to the sky, and head thrown back over the edge of the bench, Midna was once again broken by horse dick. Her stream of cum fired out in an arch as the beast fully hilt himself inside her. His lofty sack blasting his thick seed in her twat. The very first shot had filled her, making a tiny bump in her belly. Every shot after that only made it grow. The very twitch of his balls against her pecker made the royal bitch twitch with ecstasy.

“Haa…haa…” Midna laid on her back. Fucked into utter submission by the randy stallion. Her mind nothing more than a haze of horse cock and cum. Her cover covered face gave a loopy dazed smile. Jerking with the blast of spunk in her body. Her stream of qium trickling drown in a very weak spurts.

The horse pulled out, firing two large wads his seed over the fuck toy’s body. Covering her perky breast. Lining her stomach as he marked her again has the stable whore. Her gapping pussy gasped and sputtered, over stuffed with jizz. Thick sperm dropped and splatter on the floor with heavy plops. Yet his dick still bounced and throbbed with need. He is going to fill this sow until she can’t walk without his seed squirting out her.

He lowered his angle. Aiming his dick at her last holed desperate to be flooded with cum. There was no slow spreading. No warning. Just like her pussy, Midna’s ass was spread with righteous force.

“Hiii!” She could barely moan for the unbridled pleasure of getting her ass railed. The horse showed her no quarter. Even though the tightness in her anus was ungodly, his is still able to batter rammed the slut at blistering pace.

“Haa…my ass…” She became delirious. Anal is her biggest weakness. Ever since that day Link went feral in his wolf form and raped her ass an imp, she been addicted to a good anal reaming. Her addiction has even gotten her out nasty situations. If she ever found her self-surrounded by a bunch of Darknuts, all she as to do is offer her bouncy butt. And they’d either die for cumming so much, or fuck themselves tired.

“B-Break may haa... ass…” She stammered. Her body shaking like a jizz soaked rag doll as she is pounded again. “Shov-GLURK!!?”

Her words and vision became cut off by a hug horse dick being rammed down her though and meaty pair of sweet horse balls slapping her in the forehead.

All her wailing and moan had attracted the attention of another horse in the stables. The black stead showed no hesitation of mercy in fucking Midna’s face. His mighty member, spotted with pink and black circles, is thicker and more veiny then the beast ruining her ass. Her tongue scarp against the veins as they pulsated with the urge to destroy her mouth. The shape of his alpha cock stretched out through her throat, burning it at the fast pace he is going. The juice balls obscenely wacked Midna’s slutty features. Hitting her upside down face, forcing her nose to take in its heavy smell.

Its musk overpower her sense. Dominating any resistant she may have had. Even with her lips sealing tightly shut, she snaked tongue to entertain them. Licking lustfully at them, attempting the swallowing in her over burden mouth.  
  
“Gaak!! Glurk!!” Yet Midna can only gurgle and spit as she spit roasted on the bench. Two behemoth horse cocks devastating her holes. Abusing them with no worry for her safety. They only thought was to fuck her and cum in her until their lust is spent.

Another one of her patrons, this beast is quite the odd one. Every time she visits, this one only goes for her mouth. Fucking it like a cunt, turning her face red and chocking her with his dick until she sees stars. Standing up, on her knees, or like this being double team by his sibling, the black stud will ruin her mouth like no other. Not that she is complaining. Out all the horse she sucked off, the one has the biggest and smelliest sack of all the big juicy balls in the stable.

It was his powerful smell that attracted her to this in the first place. She was compiled to drop to her knees and worshiped the beast’s sack when she merely got a whiff of it. Sucking and lick it until he came. Showering her with his white cum. It was so primal that she needed more. So she allowed him to fuck her mouth and the rest is horse slut history.

Vulgar gulping and gagging powered though her throat as she chocked on massive rod. Her spittle gathering in her mouth and over flowing. Covering her face with a mix of her dirty spit and horse semen. The beast balls started to get wet form more than her licking as it is now covering in her spit. Strains sticking to her forehead and nose from the constant humiliating slaps.

The beast in her ass didn’t mind the company. In fact it only made him fuck the jizz princess harder. Swing his hips even more wildly. Slapping his sack against her with bursting force. Her ass cheeks turning slightly red form the power behind it all.

The horse showed her body no kindness. Her ass over stuffed along with her mouth as they fucked her harder and faster. Their seed surging through their balls as they prepared to release their load inside her. The beast in her ass gave one final push first. Busting inside her, his cum exploding form his cock. He pumped his hips a few times. Rapid firing his spunk deep into Midna’s ass. The feeling of horse seed ripping through her rectum, made her cum again. But her orgasmic moan is covered by the bestial member of the black stead.

Pistoning out her mouth until he let loose a gushing stream of jizz, his balls whacking the slutty cum bucket hard in the face. Unlike his brother, who cums in massive wads, his seed came a in a stream. A river of cum flowing out his flared head. Flooding Midna’s mouth, quickly expanding her cheeks, and gushing out of nose and mouth. His big juicy sack grew taut once as his dick jumped in the cum guzzler’s windpipe. Midna herself cum massively. But her body could only twitch weakly in rapid orgasm form being filling on both ends.

The horses filled her for minutes. Staying hilted in their private breeding bitch as they emptied their balls. Growing the twilight slut’s stomach until she looked filled with their kids. Midna’s stomach bloated like a balloon. They tried to pull out. Her ass and mouth hugging them in a vice grip. It took a few thrust of their jizzing rods to free their pricks from the twili’s brutalized holes.

With audible pops, they pulled out. Still firing off the massive loads all over her. The white bred shot a few blast over her gapping cunt and frim tits. Until he finally went soft, dripping the last of its seed on her round stomach. The black beast in her mouth fired a steady stream as her retched himself form her lovely mouth. It hung open with drunken smile. Cum pouring out it. Bubbles of jizz pop out her nose as she moaned, gurgling her gooey treat.   
The proud stud washed her body in sticky white as he shot like a hose. His dick deflating until flopping down over her face. The sweaty balls, covered in her spit, droop over her gasping mouth. Stuffing it to stop any more of his seed form pouring out of her. Midna was too fucked stupid to even enjoy the feeling of the beast’s massive balls in her mouth.

With smelly horse dicks draped over her body. Masked in their seed. Hanging near dead limp on a bench with arms and legs limp, the pound queen of twilight can only lazily moan.

“Haa…cock. More…cock.”

Linkle hummed to herself as she walked to the stables. Preparing to feed the horses. Although it was more of limp. Taking Tetra’s cock up the ass, while fun, is quite the work out.

Throwing open the doors she greeted the lovely steads with cheery grin.

“Alright boys let-Midna!? Again!?”

Her cheery voice turned into one of shock as she saw the queen of the twilight realm laying against the horse on the ground. Covered in their semen, a rather pungent belly, and very sly smile on her face.

The looked at the black horse she is leaning against and grinned. “Think she’s mad us again?”

The beast gave whinnying sigh.


End file.
